Twin Devils
by briar black death rose
Summary: SEQUEL TO TWIN TERRORS! With Ichigo's return to Hueco Mundo not everything is the same. A month has passed. Things are changing. With the news of Lauren pregnant and the soul reapers rising once again how will Aizen and everyone quote with the increase in power and threat of soul society once again. Akira also with the yearning of finding her own mother since Lauren is with child.
1. Return

**Briar: So one wit the sequel to twin terrors :) I hope you all love it as much as I do this fict. Took like a day to create a plot thanks to my collaberation with Akira.**

Another month had passed since Ichigo returned to Hueco Mundo. Aizen affecting the structure of the garganta. Since the viazrds were unaware to form one themselves the only one who could form a garganta and enter Las Noches or Hueco Mundo were hollows. Though the espada had no need to go to the world of the living nor did Ichigo. Happy as can be with Shiro, Lauren, Grimmjow and Masaki. Even Akira had grown on him. When Ichigo first met her he was shocked Aizen had even created a child. Not even thinking the man had any sexual desires. But after getting over his shock he and Akira became good friends.

Ichigo, Lauren and Shiro during the first week still sleep in their Daddy's room. Ichigo clung to him everywhere Ichigo went unless Ichigo was sparring with someone but if Ichigo messed up and got hurt Shiro's spiritual pressure fluctuated dangerously. Lashing out at the one who harmed Ichigo even if it were a tiny scratch. Lauren would try to calm him down but Akira was the one who would pinch his ears and drag him off to a time out like Shiro were nothing but a child. Shiro could complain all he want and whine but Akira still sent him to his room.

It made Lauren and Ichigo happy that there was someone else to keep Shiro in line. After the first week Ichigo realized how wrong it was still sleeping in his parent's room. Knowing how close Grimmjow and Masaki had gotten. It must have been a nuisance to have them in the same room. So Ichigo tried to get his own room. Grimmjow even offering to give him one of his deceased fraccions' room. Saying it was Szayel's younger brothers room. His name had been Yllfort. Ichigo remembering that name since that was the arrancar that Renji had defeated.

Taking the offer Ichigo didn't mind. Transferring their things to the other room. Akira even bedded with them since she had become Ichigo's fraccion. Lauren didn't like the sharing her master part but Ichigo reassured Lauren that she was his favorite. Making things better. Akira slept in her own bed though. Across the room while Shiro, Ichigo and Lauren slept in one together. Being a trio mating pair. The first night in their new room they christened the bed. Ichigo and Shiro taking turns mating to Lauren. Not even waking up Akira since she slept like the dead. Even Ichigo and Shiro had some recuperation time with it ending in Ichigo dominating Shiro. Shiro pouted about it later on but Lauren pointed out that Shiro was the horse and Ichigo was his king. Thus, getting Shiro out of his grumpy mood.

Shiro hung around Akira more and Lauren said she wasn't jealous since she favorited Ichigo more. They knew the two were not sparring as they had said. Instead they had a little more fun. Lauren okay with it since she got more alone time with Ichigo. It took them a while to understand it but one time when Shiro returned smelling like Akira they got the picture. The three of them ending in having passionate hot steamy sex the following night. Again, Akira not even waking since she slept like the dead.

Within the second week Shiro was less clingy. Giving Ichigo some space and realizing that he wasn't about to disappear. Ichigo still hung around Shiro. Kitty jovial since her master was back. So the four of them would often stir up trouble within Las noches. At one point creating a giant game of tag. Shiro had managed to land a cero on Szayel, thus resulting in frying off his eyebrows. Poww using his resurrecion form and managing to tackle Chulhourne. The ugly feminine male arrancar complaining about how Poww was so ugly and undignified on tagging him.

Finndor joined as well. Trying to use his own release form only to have Hallibel use her own to control the water being in use. Making him an easy target to catch. Soi Fon and Ggio playing. The two being flirtatious and pretending to go easy on each other as they played a game of cat and mouse. Shiro running by them and splashing them with a bucket of water from Hallibel's water attack dousing the too. Ggio shouting in shock and Soi Fon trying to tag Shiro and drown him in his own bucket but failing when Gin threw a large fluffy body pillow at her. Bringing Stark into the game since that was the pillow he was napping in.

Ulquiorra was playing too with encouragement from Orihime since Ulquiorra almost got a grand ray cero curtsy of Nnoitra. So Orihime told him that they had to get pay back for Ulquiorra almost getting blasted. Orihime had been dying to try out her new secret attack she had been working on. Which got to be of one use when Akira went to use a cero on Ulquiorra in high hopes of tagging him. Wanting to show just how much strong Orihime had gotten she used her Shiten Koshun, the attack repelling and being send back towards Akira. Luckily she had enough speed to dodge but it struck Shiro in the head causing him to fly into a wall with the speed and take down Lilynette with him. The two complaining about being 'it'.

Tousen refrained from playing and Shiro teased him saying it was because he couldn't see his opponent. However the teasing didn't effect the blind man and Shiro pouted at that since he thought he could bring one more target into the match.

Ichigo and Grimmjow were facing off. Giant grins on their faces as Grimmjow was in his release form and Ichigo wearing his hollow mask. The two walking around each other and dodging any attacks that came their way. It had that sense of familiarity like the last time they had battled when they were enemies. Ichigo teasing Grimmjow and Grimmjow pouncing forward only to meet thin air and skid on the floor, almost taking down Hallibel and Findor who were still in competition with each other since Findor claimed Hallibel cheated.

Ichigo had thought he finally succeeded in making Grimmjow it. Getting ready to tag him when his mother came up kissing Grimmjow. Sauntering away afterwards saying Grimmjow was it. Causing Ichigo to pout since he wanted to get Grimmjow to be it. So with the lack of concentration on Grimmjow Ichigo yelped when his Daddy jumped on him. Tail wagging back and forth as he smirk at his victory. Ichigo complaining that he was already it so that didn't count.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. Nnoitra being the idiot he was and blasting a cero that went through the walls and revealing their leader shocked and naked in the shower with a destroyed shower curtain. The punishment was they had to clean everything up as well as fix all the damages. A lot of the espada grumbling how it wasn't fair and smacking Nnoitra for ruining their fun that could have lasted longer.

During week three had become a scary week for Ichigo. Lauren was going through mood swings like here was no tomorrow. Almost cutting Shiro's head off when she prepared herself a sandwich. All because he said hello and complimented her on how gorgeous she looked. Ichigo seemed to be the only one being safe from the ramped emotions coursing through her body. Even her father wasn't safe from her wrath. She threw a vase at him with spiritual pressure infused in the weapon. Thankful for Grimmjow's reflexes he dodged, but hit Gin in the face. The fox like man not to happy. Resulting in Lauren apologizing like crazy and crying. Startling and scaring the man even more. Leaving Lauren to get off scotch free since Gin didn't feel like approaching her any time soon. Shiro too afraid and sleep with Akira encase Lauren randomly thought in the middle of the night that Shiro would make a fantastic punching bag.

At one point she even went to Szayel asking for a destructive potion that would equal the results of a nuclear bomb going off. The scientist glad to create one, spending all night making one only to have Shiro order him to not use it. Szayel becoming all huffy puffy since he had pulled three all nighters before this one and ended up throwing it into the deep pit make out of seki seki stone where hollows were held. The explosion brightening the dark space so you could see the blood splatter and limbs splattered against the wall for a split second. Almost blinding Szayel. It having no affect on Shiro since he was already blind in one eye and his vision in his other eye not the best. Blurring every now and then.

Which lead to week four. Lauren's emotions stabilizing for once. Walking in a cheerful mood. Shiro was currently awake brushing Akira's hair and braiding it. Lauren smiling since she knew that Akira threatened Shiro like she always did. Saying she would burn his precious family jewels off if he didn't do as she said. Often resulting in Shiro doing as said. Afraid that what Lauren had the previous week being contagious. It had made Lauren laugh at first but she was silenced by the look Akira gave her.

Turning around and cuddling up to Ichigo, his face in the crook of her neck she was surprised when her stomach touched Ichigo's. Pushing herself back and causing Ichigo's face to land on the mattress Lauren took a better look at her near naked form. Eyes becoming the size of saucers at what she saw. A bulge. Trying not to wake up Ichigo it was impossible. He sensed her fear and woke up automatically. Pulling Lauren into a hug only to have her fear escalate and Ichigo realizing something was off. He himself moving back as well, pushing the blanket away and eyes too widening at the surprise he had seen. Shiro came over as well. Since he too was sensitive to Lauren's emotions. So he didn't expect to see a bulge in her stomach. Cogs working together in his brain Shiro realized what that meant. The information to much causing him to faint. Lauren waiting for Ichigo to do the same thing. Yet was surprised to get a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry yourself," assured Ichigo," c'mon lets see Szayel to check you and. Akira will probably just dump water on Shi to wake him up."

"Or put it on his pants making it look like he wet himself," muttered Lauren with a playful smirk.

Dressing in their outfits, Ichigo still wore the same uniform as the sexta. Having it opened as well. Revealing the expansion of his chest and showcasing his muscles. Ichigo even placing Lauren in his espada uniform. Not having done such since she had been turning into an arrancar. Since Ichigo was taller than Lauren it managed to cover both Lauren's stomach and the child that was forming in her stomach.

Ichigo was nervous. Walking forward. Not knowing much about hollow cubs. What did they eat? What form were they in? Would it be humanoid since bother were arrancars or would it be more animalistic like a lower cased hollow? Ichigo had no clue. Numerous questions running through his head as they moved closer and closer to the scientists lab. When arriving Szayel had his nose deep in his experiment. Bonking his head on a lamp when Ichigo arrived with Lauren. Spilling a few chemicals and almost pressing a button that would release his experiments to reek havoc on Las Noches.

"What can I do for you?" asked Szaeyl with an exasperated sigh due to the shape of his lab.

"Check out Lauren for me please," asked Ichigo.

The fraccion ushered Lauren towards the table. Ichigo picking her up and placing her down. Unzipping her uniform only to have Szayel blush red and put his hands in front of his eyes. Yelling about if they were here to have sex they could do it in their room not the lab. Ichigo shook his head ignoring the pink haired scientist even as he violently shook Ichigo screaming that he not mess up his perfect lab. However the shaking stopped once Szayel noticed the difference in Lauren. Noticing the bulge and how the slash marks on her stomach curved around Lauren's stomach like a protective shield. Shocking Szayel into silence, astonishment and awe. His insane personality doing a one eighty as he moved forward. Hang hovering over Lauren's prodding stomach. Using his spiritual pressure to detect how Lauren was progressing. The crazy scientist cooing at her stomach. Talking to it saying how the child would be most interesting and how Szayel couldn't wait to see it. Ichigo weirded out since Szayel never acted like that when Ichigo and Shiro were younger.

When his analysis of said spiritual pressure that was budding he grinned like the cat who ate the canary. Clapping his hands with glee at the prospect to be able to monitor the new life that would come into this world. He informed Ichigo of how hollow pregnancies worked. Since Ichigo was the father. Which cleared up why Lauren had been so scary last week and that she was not contagious like Shiro had thought. Saying how they lasted three months. Only to show in the first month. The pregnancy would become faster and faster. The hollow cub developing faster. Szayel speaking a mile a minute since he was excited to see another hybrid born child. Remembering how Ichigo was human born with soul reaper powers and later on gaining hollow powers.

Making Szayel hypothesis on what this child could be. Hollow and human? Hollow and soul reaper? Or a mix of all three. It was like his own personal utopia. Being able to tell by the mixture of spiritual pressure that Shiro was not the father. Most likely due to Ichigo being more stronger and his sperm taking precedence and destroying Shiro's that tried to impregnate Lauren. Szayel was also amazed since he didn't even know soul reapers could impregnate hollows. He knew hollows could soul reapers. Thus leading him to bring out the coil note books and scribble down notes as fast as he could. Lauren a bit concerned for the scientists current behavior.

"A cub," whispered Ichigo in awe," I'm going to be a father."

**Briar: Twin devils just isn't the same as twin terrors :( but anyway updates shall be slower since I has a job now :3**

**Shiro: :O *gasp* I can't believe you are ditching up for strangers.**

**Briar: Am not! I'll still love you guys more!**


	2. Potions

Ichigo lead Lauren towards there room. Wanting to be alone for a while since he wanted to know her opinions. He was also feeling quiet peckish for something more than food. The halls were unoccupied and Lauren had zipped up her uniform before they left. Their corridors were not to far from Szayel's lab. Their journey wasn't rushed and when they entered their room the only person there was Shiro who was still unconscious from fainting and sporting a giant goose egg thanks to Akira. Most likely hitting him for being a weenie over something that was a gift from the heavens. Ichigo didn't care though since Shiro seemed to be breathing.

Leading Lauren to the bed Ichigo was thankful she wore her arrancar skirt rather than Ichigo's pants. Placing her on his lap and kissing her neck. The bulge in his pants making itself present as she rocked her hips forward. Ichigo speaking between kisses on how much he loved her and how she would be a great parent. These kisses also reassuring Lauren that Ichigo wouldn't leave her for Shiro.

Lifting her skirt up, Ichigo was about to pull his own pants down when a gasp was heard. Turning to the side, both Lauren and Ichigo were frozen. Faces beat red as was Ichigo's mother. Her hands covering her eyes so that she didn't see anything. Both Ichigo and Masaki apologizing. Ichigo fixing himself so that they were more presentable. Ichigo feeling the most embarrassed since it was his mother that walked in and not his Daddy or the other arrancars.

With Lauren sitting beside him rather than on his lap Masaki came forward. Gushing about babies and how she was so excited to have one around again. Even talking about Ichigo and how Masaki had raised him in his human life. How Ichigo would sing a song when he was learning how to use the potty and singing about it while sitting down. As well as saying how Ichigo used to think he was a girl when he was two. Often putting on Masaki's necklaces when he managed to sneak into the room. Holding her shoes and walking around in a shirt of his mothers. Often it being pink and the time Ichigo had been crawling and found gum. Sticking it in his hair resulting in cutting it. Ichigo crying the whole time.

Thus ending Lauren's embarrassment but increasing Ichigo's tenfold. Shiro who had woken up just before the potty training story laughing his lily white ass off only to have Ichigo threateningly sending a cero his way. Hitting above his head and having a hole that was big enough to see into their parent's room. Gin was in there at the moment. Wearing a baggy shirt and boxers and singing 'Man I feel like a woman' while cleaning. Headphones in and the song blaring loudly in his ears. The explosion not phasing him. That was until he spun around and everyone saw his pink bunny boxers. His grin falling and slit eyes almost widening. Noticing he was seen Gin waved goodbye and left without trying to be discrete. Knocking down a shelf of books and breaking a lamp on his way out. Most likely almost ripping the door off its hinges before heading to his own room. Why he was cleaning in his boxers no one really knew.

"Come Lauren," interrupted Masaki from her shock," me, Akira and Lady Hallibel insist you spend a day with us. Girl stuff. We would go to the world of the living but Aizen warned us that it was still dangerous. So we'll just have to go to Lady Hallibel's room to talk."

Before Ichigo could even give his opinion on the matter his mother had already taken Lauren and lead her towards the tercera's room. Ichigo deciding it best not to take Lauren back since Hallibel got defensive when it came to females. Though before Ichigo could even get up Shiro attached himself once again to Ichigo. Ichigo sighing and petting his brother. Knowing he was afraid to be left again. The torture in soul society affecting him and Ichigo staying in soul society while he send Shiro to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo felt bad and kissed Shiro on the head affectionately.

Yes, he missed Karin and Yuzu but they weren't the same as Shiro. They were each other's half. Part of each other's soul. Something Ichigo felt lost without. While Karin and Yuzu were siblings rather than a part of his soul. He missed them and hoped Yuzu wasn't suffering too bad or crying her eyes out. Ichigo knew if he ever returned Karin would kick his ass for making Yuzu cry and Karin having to comfort her.

Offering to play a game of tag with Shiro, he accepted. A one on one game so that Shiro had Ichigo's undivided attention. The two withdrawing from using their swords since last time the damages were most unfavourable. The game was fun. Using their resurreccion forms to their favor. Zooming past each other. Shiro throwing Ulquiorra in Icghigo's path so that he would become an obstacle. Ichigo saying it was cheating but Shiro saying in a sing song tone that it was nothing but creative winning. Ichigo had to give Shiro credit though. For a nearly blind person Shiro played well.

Shiro took a turn and ran into Szayel's lab. Ichigo following since he was it. He wanted to catch Shiro of course. Since tag was their favorite they had to make it last. Each of them jumping from table top to table top. Knocking some papers on to the floor but they were too busy to notice. Ichigo smirked when he was close to Shiro. Pouncing only to fly straight forward. Slamming into the sink and knocking the nozzle right off. The impact causing the knobs to turn and water to flow out.

With the fall a few clanking noises were heard but nothing happened. Shiro being concerned moved closer and Ichigo stood up and tagged Shiro laughing. Sadly Ichigo didn't make it far. Being pushed by Shiro and him claiming he was it. Shiro using enough force having Ichigo hit a lower table and sliding on to it. Him and a vial falling to the ground. Glass hitting his skin. Ichigo was not in his release form this time. Glass digging in and cutting him. Ichigo hissed. He was cut and wet.

Glaring at the floor Ichigo stood up. Taking the closest vial he could find. It had blue in it. Throwing it he managed to hit Shiro in the chest. Shiro not seeing it since it was in his blind spot. Shiro didn't like that. Taking a bunson burner he grabbed it and threw it at Ichigo only to have him duck. A table being knocked over from the force. A few stools flying. The experiments that were conscious and in cages howling at the ruckus being made.

Ichigo moved next, not caring about the experiments since they stopped bothering him days ago. Finding the blow torch Ichigo lit it and threw it at Shiro only to have him dodge and an explosion occur in the corner once the flame torch hit a container. Ichigo and Shiro ducking and hiding behind a lab table. The explosion startling them since they didn't know that there was hydrogen gas in there. Thankfully the lab was large and Ichigo had a good arm or else they would have got caught in the fray possibly. The scent of smoke coming out and Ichigo was about to say something until a cloud of pink smoke surrounded him. Ichigo praying that this wasn't the same concoction as last time. Instead he felt no different after a minute of hiding. Standing up, Ichigo was confused why his chest felt heavier. Did he feel guilty? No it couldn't be. The whole hydrogen explosion was an accident. It's not like he did it on purpose...Though it was pretty stupid to actually light the tool.

Expecting to have another object thrown at him, Ichigo was surprised to see Shiro's mouth drop open. A vial of sodium hydroxide no longer in his hands. Why he grabbed it Ichigo didn't know since it was a strong base. Not being as much damage as an acid would be. It looked diluted as well. Yet, that wasn't Ichigo's only concern. When Shiro started laughing Ichigo didn't know why. That was until he caught his reflection in a convex mirror. His hair was long, like it was when Shiro used to take over, which wasn't so bad. What was a real eye widener was when Ichigo saw a pair of boobs on him! Boobs! Where the hell did those come from?

"Hey Aibou does that mean I can fuck you?" asked Shiro through laughs.

Ichigo turned beat red at that. Just because he was a girl did not mean Shiro was having sex with him. No way. Just not going to happen. It would just be too weird. One because Ichigo was born male and he didn't want anything inside him.

"Nooooo," Ichigo drawled," I ain't letting you screw me."

Just as Shiro moves closer to try a proof of smoke surrounds him as well. It being pink, not indicating anything since Szayel's smoke from experiments were either pink or purple. Ichigo didn't know why but he figured it had to do with his hair and facial markings in his release form.

As the smoke cleared it was Ichigo's turn to laugh. A little fluffy white kitty was standing before him with the same eyes as Shiro. After his laughter Ichigo cooed at Shiro. He was just so adorable. Turning to pick him up, Shiro hissed and his claws almost caught the skin on Ichigo's hand causing him to glare and smack Shiro in the nose for such mean behavior. Ending up picking Shiro up by the scruff of the neck before petting him. A rumbling purr escaping the furry white cat.

That's when reality hit them. Grimmjow entering the room. Szayel as well. Szayel to flabbergasted to speak a work. Silent screams coming out of his mouth as he fell to his knees. The water sprinklers finally going off to help get the fire off. Ichigo didn't know what to say. Especially since his Daddy started laughing at him. Thinking the whole situation funny. Ichigo thought Grimmjow was laughing at the disaster but no, he wasn't.

"No you have a body to match that girly name!" said Grimmjow between laughs.

Ichigo glaring and kicked a fire extinguisher at Grimmjow. Hitting him in the knee causing him to jump on one leg as he laughed at both Ichigo and the lab.

"Where's Shiro?" asked Grimmjow.

Ichigo held the kitteh by the scruff, wordlessly indicating that Shiro had turned into a cat while Ichigo became a girl. Grimmjow softening his gaze since Shiro was so small now. Ichigo understood. Since Shiro was partially blind and now unable to defend himself it could make him prey to other arrancars who wished to have his place. Ichigo wasn't jealous. He wasn't as angry about becoming a girl so much since Shiro was so defenceless. Probably only able to use sonido like Yoroichi could rather than any kido or cero.

Walking forward Ichigo handed Shiro to Grimmjow. Everyone knowing not to touch what belonged to the sexta.

"Szayel how long is this potion going to last?" barked out Grimmjow.

"The kitten one is shorten then the gender bender," replied Szayel getting out of his stupor," I tested them but the time varies. It's like making a fine wine. Certain times for certain amounts. Too much means too long and none favorable results for tester. Most likely it won't last longer than eight hours. Ichigo may become male once again in...Masximum twenty-four hours."

Twenty-four hours!" screamed Ichigo.

There was a cat like snicker coming from Shiro and all Ichigo could do was liking this one bit. Thankfully his markings, eye color and mask never changed. Making it much easier for people to recognize that it was Ichigo.

"You look so much like your mother," commented Grimmjow," it's like your the male version of her."

Ichigo turned his head away. A blush creeping on his face. Damn being a girl! Making him more easier to embarrassed. Trying to ignore his sensitive emotions Ichigo apologized for the mess. Saying he didn't mean for it to go that far. After said apology Ichigo walked toward the kitchen. Craving some chocolate since it seemed good. However, Ichigo was caught by the collar of his shirt before leaving the room. Grimmjow glaring at him and scaring Ichigo slightly. Not understanding why he was pulled back. Then in a gruff tone Grimmjow ordered him to zip up his shirt because he didn't want people checking out his tits. That order causing Ichigo once again to blush red as a tomato.

Doing as ordered Ichigo zipped up his jacket. It still showed his stomach off and Grimmjow wasn't too pleased, maybe it was because he was a girl now but still. Ichigo had to point out Hallibel and Lilynette's outfit were revealing as well. Lilynette more than anyone's. Thus resulting in Ichigo being told that Lilynette and Hallibel weren't his children and that Ichigo had to do as told. Causing Ichigo to pout but accepted it. Having his pants go a little higher to reveal less stomach. Ichigo felt like a moron but it was better to get his Daddy off his case.

When entering the lunch room Ichigo got a few impressed whistles. Those noises dying down once Grimmjow formed a cero. Everyone knowing to keep their mouth shut. Especially when Ichigo turned to them. A fierce scowl present as he gave them the finger. His mother chastising him for not behaving properly. Ichigo slicking out his tongue playfully and hugged his mother and gave her a kiss on the forehead before sitting down beside Lauren. Akira across the table.

"So," began Akira," should I call you Lady or Master Ichigo?"

"Shut up," muttered Ichigo.

**Briar: Done. So I got this random idea from watching a few vids on youtube. Seeing a genderbender of some bleach characters :) made me come up wit you like**

**Shiro:I'm a cat.**

**Ichigo: And I'm a girl.**

**Briar: And I'm a lady xD anyway review please and until next time my lovelies**


	3. Potions, potions and more potions

Ichigo ate his food and not in peace mind you. The male arrancars would not stop starring at Ichigo unless Grimmjow looked at them. Giving them the death glare or the 'don't you dare look at him like that' look. It was something that irked Ichigo until he threw his empty plate at one of their heads. Lauren wasn't allowed to be with Ichigo since they were still having a girl's day though Akira did mention he was one of the ladies now which in turn infuriated Ichigo more. He was male.

Now Ichigo found himself laying on his bed. Poking his chest out of boredom. Wishing that he didn't have boobs. He wasn't giganta tits sized like Rangiku but they were still big. Bigger than Orihime's that's for sure. And yes, he looked at her chest to see. Ulquiorra gave him a glare at him for doing so. Which went unoticed by both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

At least his uniform still fit. It was tight on his chest area and Grimmjow would bite his head off if he even thought of unzipping his uniform. Even if just a little. It was a shocker since he acted like the sexta espada before Ichigo had turned into an infant and Grimmjow became his Daddy.

After a couple of minutes Ichigo rolled over. Bored out of his mind and Shiro just sitting there as well. Sulking at being a cat. Ichigo unaware of what Shiro's meowing meant since he did not speak cat.

Shiro was bored. Unable to tease Ichigo about being a girl. Though he had no room to speak. He was a cat after all. But he did have rights to gloat that he would become normal before Ichigo. Able to tease him since he was a girl. He could feel eyes on him and turned to see Kitty perched on a chair. Grinning towards Shiro making him uncomfortable. Especially since she came forward. Ichigo not noticing since he was once again poking his chest at the soft flesh known as boobs. Shiro snorting since they were just boobs. Nothing too fascinating but made woman took more smoking hot. It made Shiro wonder if he'd be able to start rutting with Ichigo even if he was a woman. The only time Shiro would ever top him...Then again Ichigo would probably still be on top even if he was a girl. Images flashed in his mind and Shiro prayed no nosebleeds would happen at his lovely fantasies of him taking his King.

Deep in thought of images of taking his King, Shiro was unaware of Kitty in front of him. Only become aware when her claws scratched him across the nose calling Shiro to yelp. A little blood falling from his nose as his paw went to the scratch marks only to wince in pain.

***Oi! Psycho pussy wha' was tha' fer?***

***Oh shut up! You do annoy me so. Don't think I forgot the time you threw me out***

The noises being made would only be heard as hisses and growls coming from the two felines. Ichigo concentrating deeply and unaware of the little spat going on. Shiro was smaller than Kitty which annoyed Shiro. It was unfair since Shiro was older and Shiro blamed Szayel for it. Him and his stupid experiments. Why did he need gender bender potions and animal turned ones. Was he planning on going in an air plane and fly around soul society cackling like mad as he turned soul reapers into cats and opposite genders. Shiro actually liked that idea. Watching as red dust trailed from behind the plane and seeing some of the most respected soul reapers like Byuakuya Kuchiki becoming a woman. Man, Shiro would so get a picture and photocopy it and it would go all around soul society. Running around in the imaginary air plane he figured Szayel would be flying, and throwing all those papers around.

Kitty seeing that her enemy was deep in through pounced forward. Landing on top of Shiro. Shiro yowled when those fangs bit down on his ear. Shiro pushing the larger cat off of him. He was no one's bitch...Besides Ichigo's of course. But besides that Shiro was no one's bitch. He was the top shit in Las Noches. He would not loose to a kitty. Growling and tail frizzing out Shiro leaped forward, landing on top of the cat. Pinning her to the mattress only to be shaken off with ease. Shiro rolled to his side.

***This ain't over yet***

***Yeah right I am not loose to you Whitey.***

Prepared to attack, Shiro was unprepared to be tackled to the side, landing on top of Ichigo. Pitifully meowing since the tackle hurt. Ichigo still hadn't noticed until Kitty landed on Ichigo and stomped on Shiro. Shiro growled not liking being someone's foot mat. Ichigo rolled over causing Shiro to fall over on to his back. Kitty landing on top of him and taking his breath away.

***Fat ass!***

***Small dick!***

Before anything was said Ichigo picked up Shiro holding him against his chest and stroking his ear. Shiro unconsciously purring and nuzzling the hand that petted him. Kitty calling Shiro names again only to be ignored. Shiro happy to not be forgotten by Ichigo. Maybe it was the fact he was a cat now but Shiro was afraid of abandonment again.

"Lets go exporing Shi-nii," offered Ichigo.

Shiro could only nod his head in agreement. Knowing Ichigo was getting restless as well. Since Ichigo now had a slim waist he had to borrow Ulquiorra's outfit. Fitting just right even with the curves in his hips. Ichigo could not do the zipper down. Grimmjow threatening to shove Ichigo into lock down and never come out again. Making Ichigo's sweat drop. Wondering how defensive he would get if Lauren and Ichigo had a daughter. All of Hueco Mundo and Soul society would need armor, that's for sure.

When Kitty followed as well Shiro glared at the feline, growling but the noise going unknown by Ichigo. When Kitty meowed he was told to stay and Shiro grinned smugly. Knowing he had won the battle. For now that is.

The time went by slowly. There had been nothing for Shiro and Ichigo to explore so instead they borrowed science books from Szayel, yes they were that bored. Sadly, when they went to see the insane scientist his facial expression blanked, he screamed bloody murder at them and started throwing more potions at them. Luckily Ichigo was quick enough to sonido or else he would be in trouble. Once Szayel ran out of potions Ichigo popped his head out from the corner he was hiding. He had to switch at one point since one potion was corrosive and made a hole.

Ichigo then explained how he only wanted a book and Szayel oh so rudely threw one giant book at them and a small one. Szayel saying how the small one could be for their pea brains. The small one was titled _The Complete Idiot's Guide to Alchemy_ and the other was about _Human Anatomy and Physiology_. Ichigo and Shiro frowned at the first one. Throwing the book back with great speed and managing to hit the scientist square in the face causing him to knock over a potion that ended up causing an explosion. Again frying off Szayel's "precious hair" as he put it and his eyebrows. The funny part was is he took over five minutes to find it, and yes, they literally stood there for five minutes laughing at the expense of the newly bald scientist looking for his potion. They did not approve of being blamed for its misplacement though.

While reading the book on the bed Ichigo was unaware what Shiro's meows meant. When they got to the male anatomy part he didn't know that Shiro was yelling penis or balls. Also he didn't know when Shiro was screaming boobies and porno. Then at one point he was humming a song about penis and cocks and how he was one day going to bang Ichigo whether he liked it or not. To emphasize how he would he would nuzzle Ichigo's large breasts and kiss him on the lips. Resulting in Ichigo commenting how that was gross and if Ichigo was a girl, Shiro still planned on banging Ichigo.

Ichigo however got tired of Shiro's meowing and smacked him on the nose and threatening to use the large two thousand page book next.

They day ended with them sleeping. Lauren sleeping in her parents room since she thought it was awkward sleeping with another girl but Ichigo said it'd be like a sleepover. Lauren said she wouldn't participate in a lesbian sleepover and walked out. Ichigo pouting since he was practically alone. Kitty joining Lauren. All Ichigo had was neko Shiro who rested on his chest while he slept.

When he woke up however was not pleasent. Feeling Shiro groping him. Ichigo pushed him off. Even though he had a female body, even in his male body he did not approve of Shiro groping him when he was asleep. Ichigo apologized though since Shiro was actually doing it unconsciously. Ichigo then realized that Shiro was a boy again. Taking a second glance at him he was shocked to see he had pink hair. Jaw dropping Ichigo began to laugh. Shiro not understanding why. Through Ichigo's laughter he realized his chest was not as heavy nor did it bounce.

"I am a male!" screamed Ichigo in joy.

"No shiiiiiitttt!" yelled an arrancar passing by his quarters.

Blushing a slight tint of red, Ichigo fixed his uniform. Glad to see that everything was fine. Until he heard something from Shiro. Turning to Shiro, eyebrow raised in question he noticed the shocked look on Shiro's face.

"What now?" asked Ichigo," am I Yammy? Do I have a girl's voice? A purple unicorn horn with glitter and stars on my head?"

Shiro shook his head and Ichigo watched as he ran to the bathroom and pulled out a hand mirror Lauren used when applying make up. Ichigo's jaw dropped. Blue. He had blue hair. He couldn't believe he had blue hair.

"What. The. Fuck." said Ichigo.

"Ha ha Aibou you are still messed up" teased Shiro in a sing song tone.

"I wouldn't be laughing Pink boy," jeered Ichigo.

That took the smug expression off Shiro's face. However, just before he could do as said there was a loud cry within the castle. Ichigo and Shiro jumping and running off to see what went wrong. Ichigo and Shiro finding their way to Szayel's lab and what they saw shocked them. Szayel clutching on to white hair that was identical to Shiro's. The man having a look of despair on his face. Near tears one would say. His jaw opening and closing and quiet noises coming from his mouth. Pitiful sounds.

"Hey you stole my hair!" accused Shiro," give it back! I know yer jealous o' my sexy color but I want it back!"

Ichigo felt Akira, Lauren, their Daddy, mother and other espada appear. Ichigo turning to greet his mate only to have his own jaw drop. His Daddy had his hair color. Obviously not realizing it until now since he saw his Daddy's jaw drop and point an accusing finger as Ichigo. Grimmjow's fingers running through his hair only to see tiny rustic red locks instead of powder blue.

Akira came forward and wrapped her arm around Shiro. A smirk on her face.

"Ha! Always nice ta know my favorite fuck buddy is a pansy now," teased Akira.

"You better fix this!" demanded Grimmjow

"Szayel yer such a bitch," grumbled Shiro.

**Briar: I did not come up with color change hair. awesomley - awesomeart .deviantart favourites /#/ d5ij75o take away spaces. I give credit to this person and since justlida11 also helped me write this chapter since I was writers blocked. Don't expect updates soon since I am at writers block with what to do fer the next chapter. Also I really do love the colors justlida11 used so that is so the colors of their hair fer this chapter.**

**Ichigo: Hmm I don't think I want this fixed. I kinda like this blue hair(the color from the fict)**

**Briar: Hey! Stop stealing my thoughts ya meanie.**

**Shiro: Stop complaining and find an idea fer the next chapter ya lazy authoress.**

**Briar: :( okay...**

**Grimmjow: Until next time. You won't hear me calling you guys lovelies.**


	4. Did he really deserve this?

**Briar*hold megaphone*: Where did all my fans from Twin Terrors go?*puts megaphone down* I miss you all and your lovely reviews. **

**Shiro:Baby.**

**Briar: Don't be mean Shi Shi. Other than that on with the fict.**

After the hair incident, things went back to normal. Shiro and Szayel both grateful to have their color back since they both agreed that the other's hair on them was not their color. Akira teasing Shiro saying she would use pink lemonade and dye Shiro's hair so it would be pink again Which resulted in Shiro putting up a barrier that night. There was barbed wires around his bed and a pillow fort making sure Shiro thought he was safe. Lights were blinking too but Lauren got ride of those. Complaining how they were too bright and she blasted each with a cero. Upsetting Shiro until Lauren make Akira promise not to dye Shiro's hair. Akira ended up agreeing since Shiro's childish behaviour was keeping her up as well.

The sleep going well in the end and everyone being woken up to a knock on the door. Ichigo groaning and whining about it being to early to be woken up but went forward. He was in his boxers and when he opened the door he noticed the exequias standing there. The leader with his horned mask gazing at him. Giving an hand motion that Ichigo were to come with him. Ichigo complied. Walking behind the two groups of six arrancars.

Ichigo knew one thing. When the exequias came and it wasn't to assassinate you it was because Lord Aizen summoned you. It was also very serious if was them rather than the espada. They didn't speak much either. Less than Ulquiorra and it was nerve racking. The only noise being heard were Ichigo's feet against the cool tiling as well as Lauren's, Shiro's and Akira's. Each wondering why one of the very least seen arrancars came to their door. Lauren worrying even more since she was scared Ichigo would be sent to his death. Shiro wondering why his Aibou had to leave. Praying that this was the serious arrancar's way of a cruel joke and that the man leading his brother away wouldn't be cutting off Ichigo's head. Shiro just wouldn't be able to handle it. Sure he'd die but he didn't want to. Not yet. It wouldn't be fair.

Before any of them knew it they were at the throne room. Aizen looking down upon them since it was befitting for a god to look up at his subjects. His typical smile on his face as he calmly beckoned Ichigo forward. Shiro wanting to but a sword was thrust in front of him. The leader of the exequias giving Shiro one glance. That one glance keeping Shiro in his place in fear of punishment that the man would dish out if Shiro were to disobey a direct order from someone who was of higher rank at the moment.

Ichigo stood as fearless as he could. Looking up at Aizen. Wondering why he was called here. What was the purpose? Ichigo had done nothing wrong. In fact he hadn't even caused trouble.

"Welcome Jeagerjaque Ichigo," greeted Aizen.

"Aizen-sama," greeted Ichigo with a bow.

That seemed to lessen the tension within the air and Ichigo looked once again at Aizen. Awaiting to find out what would go on.

"It would seem that I have forgotten something," answered Aizen," you left Hueco Mundo and caused a panic within my espada. You had them come to your rescue and risk their own lives yet the only one who was taken back was Inoue Orihime as was as the captain of squad two."

"Orihime's healing powers rival Unohana's though," replied Ichigo," and there are not many powerful squad four anyway. The thirteen court guard squad is also weakened without their leader. Omeda seems to lack the quality of a leader."

"True," agreed Aizen, and with that everyone sensed a but coming on.

"You have yet to go unpunished for having my espada leave Hueco Mundo unguarded," informed Aizen," any could have entered Hueco Mundo since Mayuri and Kisuke can create a garganta. Please Rudohban take Ichigo to the room."

Before Ichigo could move his arms were behind his back, seki seki handcuffs placed on his wrists taking away his spiritual pressure. Being lead to the room tht Ichigo had no idea what it was. He was silent. A fiery gaze filled with rages swirling within his amber and blue orbed. Glaring at Aizen as he was pushed forward.

Shiro on the other hand did no approve. Trying to run forward. Calling for Ichigo but only to be held back by Lauren who tried to calm him down. Shiro not struggling as much since he knew Ichigo would be even more infuriated if Lauren were to miscarry. However, that still didn't stop Shiro from trying.

"You will be silent!" bellowed Aizen and afterwards turning to look more coldly, spiritual pressure crushing Shiro causing him to still and fall to his knees.

"But father it's not right," interrupted Akira," it wasn't Ichigo's fault that he got kidnapped. He was ill and the soul reapers used dirty tactics to steal him."

Without even the slightest hesitation Akira too was brought to her knees the same was as Shiro. The man not caring about what he had done. He was a god and he was not to be disrespected. He had to rule with an iron fist unless it were to induce a punishment indirectly.

" You will cease this behaviour at once," Aizen commanded Shiro," it is unbefiting of an espada to be screaming and acting undignified. You are no longer a insolent child. You are Jeagerjaque Shiro, octavo espada, age fifteen, and soldier in my army. Or have you forgotten that, Shiro?"

"No...Aizen-sama," panted Shiro.

"B-But father," began Akira.

"Silence!" ordered Aizen," it is not your place to defy me, a god. Whether you are my blood or not I will not tolerate such actions. You do not know what is right and wrong. You are nothing but a child in this world. You know nothing. I know what is best."

Trying to speak again Akira decided it was stupid to even try. Her father was more tenacious than Ichigo seemed when he wanted to protect those he loved. Akira had seen all the footage Aizen had taken of him. His progress was , her silence was not taken well. For no reason she was being crushed by the immense spiritual pressure of her father. Causing Akira to have problems breathing. The pressure causing her to fall on her hands and knees as he eased down. Unknown to Akira nor Aizen her eyes became a flaming crimson red. Anger swirling within those molten eyes at the way her father treated her. She was his daughter and should be his equal. Not less. A growl escaped her lips at the action her father took. This was undignified of her to be brought to her hands and knees.

"What was that?" asked Aizen coldly, unaware of the fangs forming over Akira's bottom lips, the others seeing but thinking it was a trick of the eyes," is there something you have to say? Or are you just an animal? A failed arrancar perhaps? It would be best if you stay silenced. If you continue to defy me and act like an animal I will increase my spiritual pressure until you become nothing but ashes. Do you understand? I am your creator but I can also be your destroyer and take away the powers I gave to you."

Akira was relieved when the overwhelming pressure was released from her body. Nodding her head at what Aizen, her father had said to her. She was reluctant but knew it was best not to go against him any further. Her fangs had disappeared as well unknown to her that she had them present. Eyes becoming her normal shade and breathing slowly heading to equilibrium.

Ichigo however was not in such great conditions. After leaving the room with the leader of the exequias he was lead to the room Aizen spoke of. Ichigo never once heard about said room and was worried he would actually be killed there. He could do nothing about it either. The seki seki stoned handcuffs sucking him dry of spiritual pressure making him nothing but a worthless human. Normal. Something he had always wished to be but at the moment wanted nothing but to be more than normal.

Instead he was forced to be in a room rather than with his brother and family. In a dark room where it was cold. The door had been closed after they entered. Making it impossible for Ichigo to see where he was going. Stepping on cold, bumpy cement and at one point tripping only to be grabbed force-ably by his head and brought back up. Blood falling from where he cut himself from the fall and at one point stepping on a sharp jagged rock causing him to hiss in pain and not have enough time to even look at it. Forced to hop on one foot as he was lead through darkness. Walking through what he could only guess was water until his foot his cement and Ichigo fell forward. Slamming into a hard concrete wall made of seki seki. Close to breaking his nose at the impact but only to have blood gush out.

The arrancar ignoring him only to take of the handcuffs only to place one on his ankle. Ichigo could tell it was nothing special. Just regular ankle cuffs.

"You will remain here for the duration of your punishement," announced the leader," until then wallow in remorse for disobeying Lord Aizen."

With that Ichigo was left to the sound of the arrancar as his feet splashed in the water as he made his way towards the exit. Soon enough the footsteps nothing but a pitter patter and the only noise in clear range was the sound of dropping fluids along water. Ichigo curled up on the small tile concrete he dangling in the edge, hovering over the liquid. Goosebumps formed all over his body. Hairs sticking up and jolts of cold shooting throughout his body causing him to shiver. Adding to his lack of heat once he moved.

Ichigo tried to telepathically call out to Shiro but it was fruitless. The only thing heard was his own echo within his head. After a certain amount of time, Ichigo couldn't tell long he had been in there for. Loosing count in seconds after hitting three minutes since he started thinking about other tried to look around but he was met with darkness. He couldn't even see his own hand. He knew where it was but saw black rather than peach colored skin. He wondered if this was how Shiro felt when Mayuri cut his eyes. Shiro had been blind and is in one eye. Ichigo was afraid now. If he weren't, that'd make him a monster, a true demon. Darkness was where every child's imagination went wild. Where the monsters under the bed or in the closet came to live.

Those demons started rearing their ugly head around. Ichigo was brought out of his own anxiety and panic when he heard the sounds of claws scrapping against the cement. Edging closer and closer yet Ichigo had no idea where the noises was or who it was.

"Who's there?" asked Ichigo when the noise stopped.

The silence was knowing what was there. Ichigo would only think the worst as he tried to calm himself down.

Red eyes flashed before him and in this darkness a figure with large sharp teeth cried out loudly like a hollow freezing Ichigo in fear and jumping towards the wall. His heart beat frantic as those red eyes flashed among him, staring at him if he were dinner...That's right, a soul reaper. That meant he was food.

**Briar: Okay I thought o the last part randomly from a horror movie. Like ya know when the ppl hides from demons er whatever and it pops up in front o 'em in a scary manner. Kinda like that...Like the end o quartine that thingy comes up and drags tha' chick o'way. Hope ya like the teasing part. now Shi, give the goodbye.**

**Shiro: Meanie.**

**Briar: That doesn't sound like a goodbye fer now to our views.**

**"Shiro*grumbles while crossing arms*: Goodbye for now. Until next time.**


	5. Punishment with a dash of mistletoe

Ichigo did the first thing he thought of. Firing off a balla. More than one mind you. Ichigo fired off at least eight out of fear but when they went off nothing was there. A frown mared Ichigo's face. What was going on? There was nothing there any more and Ichigo was again left in darkness. Alone.

"I'm alone," whispered Ichigo sadly.

Understanding now how Shiro must have felt. All by himself and no one to help him. His thoughts plagued by those memories in soul society. Something Ichigo never wanted to experience again. However, his thoughts were interrupted. Again, the sounds of something against concrete hitting his ears. Like they were claws digging into a chalkboard. Ichigo's heartbeat began to accelerate not understanding what was going on. Something was coming closer and closer. Along with his heartbeat, Ichigo's breathing became rapid. Trying to convince himself that it was just his imagination. Yet, years of watching scary movies with demons or monsters like _The Grudge_as well as the _Paranormal Activities_ series made Ichigo think wrong. That something was going to eat him for sure. Not a ghost though. A hollow. Because Ichigo would give any hollow a major boost. Being an espada as well as one of the strongest soul reapers in soul society. A hollow would be crazy to not try to consume him._  
_

"_Alone_," echoed a voice," _that's right. You're all _alone!"

The voice stopped talking after that. Ichigo grew worried. Nothing was heard any more. It was like the voice disappeared. Maybe it was a figment of his imagination. It couldn't have been real! There was nothing in there. Nothing could have come because Ichigo would have seen it on his way in, and if something was let in Ichigo would have seen the door opened.

Before anything else that Ichigo could come up with why there was a hollow in the room he felt a tight grip on his leg. Screaming Ichigo fired off a bala. Knowing damn well he didn't have time to fire off a regular cero. The bright red light illuminated the room once more. Again, nothing was there. Not even those red eyes that looked upon him before. It was empty. Through all of his cero blasting he noticed one thing. The water in the room was toxic. Without the putrid smell. The water was a shade of green and there was that constant drip of water every few seconds. It was most likely toxic from it's shade. Not like Ichigo would drink it anyway.

He was lonely. Oh so lonely.

"_Alone_," hissed the cackling voice.

Shiro was angered, not that could not even cover how he felt at the moment. How dare he! How dare Aizen send Ichigo back after he had just got him. That wasn't how it was suppose to be. Ichigo was suppose to be with Ichigo forever. This felt worse than the time Ichigo rejected him when he offered to fight Yammy for him...Even though Shiro wasn't the more reliable person he still would have given Ichigo his control back. He would have! But he didn't even let Shiro have any fun so of course he had to get his revenge. Just like now. He had to tell Aizen. The soul reapers would obliterate Ichigo without a second thought. That's what they were. Evil, ruthless killers.

He struggles were useless though. As his Daddy held his arms behind his back as Shiro shouted at Aizen. Saying how it was unfair to send Ichigo back to the world of the living. That Shiro didn't want to die. He wanted to live. To have his brother and lover in his arms. He was near tears and hysterical.

"Who said anything about soul society?" asked Aizen.

That caused Shiro to freeze. Throughout all his ranting this was the first time Aizen spoke. He was cool and collect and there was possibly a hint of amusement in t he question.

"I'll say it again, who said anything about soul society?" asked Aizen.

"You shipped him off to the world of the living!" accused Shiro while screaming.

"I see," responded Aizen," well if you want to join him so badly Rudobon will gladly accommodate to your request of seeing your brother."

Shiro felt his Daddy freeze behind him. Giving Shiro enough time to leave his grasp. Managing to walk towards Rudobon and when Grimmjow realized what Shiro was doing it had been too late. Grimmjow only grabbed cold air. Shiro thought he was going to the world of the living. Grimmjow knew otherwise. The room. Being in there once he knew how it was. Being alone in darkness. Surrounded by your own fear and causing you to go crazy. There was absolutely nothing in there but you, the dark and water. It would make anyone's sanity go off the grid and that's what worried Grimmjow.

Shiro was already mentally unstable from being Ichigo's inner hollow and having Ichigo leave him. But now, going in the room with Ichigo, who was already going slightly insane from the room, Shiro would take any affects that might have happened to have Ichigo suspect that Shiro was an enemy. Grimmjow was worried but knew better to speak up. Last time he did something out of order he lost an arm. Not one of his best moments but he like his left arm thank you very much and there was no way in hell he was loosing it again. Even if Ulquiorra's woman could help him.

Shiro didn't care about where he was going. Following behind Rudobon and it took forever. The man walked so slowly and Shiro was wondering if Barragan could move any faster. He was excited with anticipation. Seeing Ichigo again. He knew that he was being punished but it wasn't punishment when he was with Ichigo. He loved Ichigo and would go to hell and back for him. Just for him, and his family. They meant the world to both Shiro and Ichigo. Lauren was their first priority, even though all Shiro wanted to protect was Ichigo, he also wanted to protect Ichigo's little one. It was a part of Ichigo hence why Shiro would always care for him or her.

"Hurry up!" ordered Rudobon.

Shiro realized he had stopped walking while he was thinking and ran forward. Knowing if he were to be left behind he's never catch up to Ichigo.

Ichigo sat there in the room. The voice had stopped and the scratching had ceased. Again he was left in his own silence. In the dark. Alone. Each time he thought of how alone he was he expected something to grab him. This happened a few times. Something grabbing his body and Ichigo clawing at it, making it release its grip. A cero would make it jump back but Ichigo never saw anything when he used a cero to grab the body part.

He even tried conversing with himself. Putting on his hollow mask so that he sounded just like Shiro. However, the conversation didn't last long. Ichigo unable to answer his own questions as Shiro and the conversation only bringing more emptiness to him.

That's when it happened. A bright light revealed itself, blinding Ichigo but only for a second. In that second when he opened his eyes once more he was found in darkness. The sound of water splashing indicating that another one of those beings were coming closer. He had enough time. Firing off a cero it wasn't charged fully but at least half. Escaping his hand and firing off. Illuminating the room. Ichigo looking to see if there was anything. There was. For the first time he saw a body and it wasn't what he wanted to see. Shiro.

"Shiro run! screamed Ichigo.

It was too late. The cero itself hit Shiro dead on. Their hierro was strong. Only doing very little damage, physically that is. In the darkness Ichigo couldn't see the look of confusion and despair on Shiro but he could hear one thing. The sobbing. The tears that were falling from Shiro's face and it only added to the guilt. Ichigo, he had done that to Shiro. He didn't mean to he was just so scared. Thinking another monster would come from the dark and attack him once more.

Using his hand he lit a kido spell. Looking to see where Shiro was. He wasn't too far. The chain on Ichigo's ankle was long so he crawled forward. Walking towards Shiro who was curled in a ball rocking back and forth to calm himself down. Ichigo apologized to Shiro. Moving forward at a slow rate as if he were approaching a wild animal. However, when Shiro noticed he started to scream. Scream in fear and begging that Ichigo go away. Ichigo didn't. Moving forward and stopping with the light kido. Heading forward and finally making it to Shiro. Hugging him even as he squirmed. Ichigo near tears as he apologized. He didn't expect a kick to the gut. Shiro wasn't attached to a chain and with that freedom he ran away. Somewhere in the room screaming for Ichigo not to come near him.

With hurt in his eyes Ichigo felt even more bad. Remembering how vulnerable Shiro was. How Ichigo attack apart of his own soul. He didn't like that at all. He felt guilty and went back to his corner. Sulking as he rested his chin on his knees. Hearing the muffled sobs Shiro let escape and even the conversation he held with himself. Shiro was going more crazy in this room.

That's when the screaming started. The sound of claws against concrete once more edging forward. It's eerie voice making itself apparent. But it didn't come. Ichigo was confused at first until he heard Shiro's first scream. Kido spells being fired off. Making it to number seventy three. Illuminating the room like fireworks at night. Ichigo had been blasted by one by accident but Ichigo didn't care. He had it coming.

He could smell blood. Not just his own but Shiro's blood. Smelling it and knowing it was self inflicted. Hearing that voice scared Ichigo but it pissed him off. His emotions were sent to a hault when the creature threatened to come after Ichigo and what Shiro said next.

"D-Don't touch him!" screamed Shiro," he's mine! You can't hurt my Aibou!"

"_Then I'll just have to settle for you,"_said the errie voice gleefully.

"Shiro no!" Ichigo protested.

"G-g-go a-away," stuttered Shiro," just go! I don't wanna be here no more. I wanna be wit' Daddy and Aibou!"

The voice ignored the protests and the demands. Attacking the half blind albino. Ichigo forced to hear the sounds off Shiro's agony. As he clawed at his own skin and fired off kido and cero spells. Not even denting the walls. They weren't made out of seki seki but they were damn touch since no holes were made.

Half way through Shiro's episode the door opened again. Revealing Aizen instead of Rudobon. He smiled, but it held no warmth. He moved forward on the concrete noticing Shiro in his own small puddle of blood and his pale white skin caked in red crimson. Ichigo still being attached to the wall. Aizen congratulating Ichigo on his will not to break it. Aizen didn't dare move into the water to get to Ichigo. There was not even room for Aizen on that small tile so Ichigo was forced to use a cero of high heat to burn off the chain and walk forward. Stumbling a few times and stubbing his toe on a rock causing him to curse and falling into the green water. Not inhaling any of the water but his face was cold now. Body shivering as he moved forward to Shiro. Trying to pick him up only to have Shiro to flinch before entering Ichigo's arms. Holding on to Ichigo life a life line. Yet, he was shivering. Not from the cold but from fear.

Ichigo did the best he could think off. Hushing Shiro while petting his hair. Kissing Shiro on the top of his head as they stumbled out of the dark room.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, Ichigo and Shiro," spoke Aizen.

That was the last thing they heard before walking to their room. Using sonido like there was no tomorrow and whizzing by. They were terrified. After Aizen was no longer in their sights did they use sonido. Making it to their room in no time and that's when they broke. Each of the crying, Pulling on clothes to warm themselves up but it was hard. Vision blurred and fingers trembled like an earthquake as they dressed themselves. Each of them apologizing only to be stopped part way through from tears entering their mouths and making it hard to breath. The constricting feeling and the hot warmth causing a lot of saliva to form, eyes becoming red and puffy. The tight constricting feeling also where their heart was. Squeezing tightly and releasing only to start once more on the tight grip. It was hard for both of them to breath.

After dressing they held each other. Lips on each other as a reminder that they loved each other. That they were sorry. And most of all that they would be together forever. It was true love and not even Lauren could mean as much as Shiro did to Ichigo. He loved Lauren and would never leave her but if Shiro died for real, it would tear Ichigo up more since Shiro was apart of his soul.

As tongue clashed Ichigo could taste his own and Shiro's salt water tears. The kisss still tasted divine with the addition of tears but Ichigo didn't want Shiro to cry. Lifting his hand up he wiped away a tear that fell and held Shiro in his arms. Shiro's head resting on his chest as Ichigo repeatedly apologized for attacking Shiro. Ichigo was happy that the wounds were sealed now. But they needed a bath. Both of them were covered in blood and it managed to come and rub off on their uniform.

Ichigo picked up Shiro. It was awkward to carry Shiro since they were the same height but after a couple of steps it got easier. Removing their clothes he lead Shiro towards the tub. Noticing his look of fear at the liquid but Ichigo reassured him that this water wouldn't harm Shiro. Getting him in the tub took some time. Even after it was full Ichigo took at least five minutes before Shiro got to Ichigo and Ichigo holding Shiro as he softly used a sponge to clean off the blood. Turning the water a pinkish red. The wounds were sealed and didn't open at least. Ichigo had to unplug the water when it turned red and turn on the shower. Shiro screaming and clutching on to Ichigo in fear. Sobbing once more thinkingthat the water would be the toxic stuff. This was the longest time in the bathroom they had ever had.

When they were cleaned the water was off. Ichigo helping Shiro dry off and vice versa. It wasn't too long before they got dressed and sat in bed. THe door swung open and there was Gin, in a red suite, a beard that hung below his chin and a brown burlap sack over his shoulder.

"Merrrrryyy Christmas!" sang Gin.

"What. The. Fuck." said Shiro.

"I'm Sandy Claws," stated Gin.

"Santa Clauses," corrected Ichigo.

"What ever," said Gin," c'mon Aizen-sama said we could have a Christmas Party. Lets decorate. Nnoitra is decorating the tree with Yammy and Tesra since those two are so tall."

Ichigo sighed but got up. Shiro clutching to him like when Ichigo first returned to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo not minding the attention from Shiro and walking behind Gin through the corridors. Making it to what would be a living room. Nnoitra and Yammy arguing over what should go on first. Stark snoring and Lilynette drawing a picture of Santa Clause but he had a sword running through him for not getting Lilynette what she wanted. Ichigo's sweat dropped and then noticed that the Santa Clause was a picture of Gin. It made him laugh a little nervously and then Gin pulled him aside. Showing mistletoe.

"Hey Ichi wha' is this?" asked Gin.

"Mistletoe," replied Ichigo," when two people are under it it means they gotta kiss."

Gin grew a wide grin. Ichigo noticed that that was all that was in the bag. Ichigo sighed. Guessing that was what he was going to give everyone for Christmas. Ichigo helped him. The two finding tape and Ichigo and Shiro working together to tap mistletoe on the ceilings. Shiro kissing him each time saying they were under the mistletoe and smiling at it. Ichigo could only roll his eyes at Shiro's behavior but gave Shiro a chaste kiss after their heated one.

When they were done there was over one hundred mistletoe's hung on ceilings. Ichigo exhausted since he had to walk around all of Las Noches. Making sure Gin hadn't taped one near by meaning he had to sense for any lingering spiritual pressure. It took so long and when they returned he noticed Lilynette and Yammy fighting over sugar cookies that Ichigo's mother had made. Ichigo managing to grab Lilynette before Yammy struck her down. Masaki came with more cookies and gave the angry Lilynette cookies. Improving her mood but she still stomped on Ichigo's foot since she said she could have handled herself just fine. Ichigo believed that.

Sitting down Ichigo saw that Orihime and Ulquiorra entered. Under mistletoe! shiro ruining the surprised started laughing and made Ulquiorra demand what was so funny. Shiro pointing to the mistletoe.

"So?" asked Ulquiorra not understanding the human meaning of the leaf.

"I-It m-means we have to kiss Ulquiorra-kun," said Orihime.

Ulquiorra froze and his eyes widened slightly at that titbit of information. Not one to flaunt his relationship with Orihime. One could say that he was a little embarrassed to kiss Orihime in the open. The arrancars and espadas started chantring 'kiss, kiss kiss kiss!' very loudly mind you. Putting Ulquiorra under pressure only to have him kiss Orihime on the cheek.

"Hey you're suppose to kiss her on the lips!" protested an arrancar.

"The rules did not say I have to," informed Ulquiorra monotonously and walked to a chair to sit with Orihime on his lap.

Orihime was blushing a slight tint of red but other than that she was fine. Gin arriving once more with alcohol. Everyone rolling their eyes at that. It's not like they had any missions tomorrow or anything so everyone partaked Ichigo taking a slight sip of sake. Not really liking the taste though but that was the only kind of alcohol in Las Noches. Gin chastising Ichigo for not recognizing good sake. Gin mentioning how he stole a a few good bottle here and there before he eventually left to Las Noches for good. Ichigo rolling his eyes once more at Gin's antics.

Ichigo wasn't really a fan and didn't care that Gin stole it from Shunsui. However, Ichigo's counterpart loved it. Playing drinking games with Gin, making Gin feel special since no one else was playing with him. Ichigo snorting a laugh at the two. Taking a few more shots to appease Shiro. Which in the end was half of the bottle.

Ichigo then jumped up. Feeling his Daddy's spiritual pressure and running up to give him a hug. Giving him a hug, everyone 'oooooo'd' and Ichigo turned, face red and confused. Wondering why people were doing that. Then he saw Shiro cackling like crazy, his face flushed red. Ichigo didn't understand still and figured he might of sat in something to make them laugh. That's was until the chanting started.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" chanted the buzzed and drunk hollows.

"Wha'?" slurred Ichigo.

"You're under the mistletoe," sang Shiro and Gin with glee.

Looking up, forgetting that the mistletoe was at the doorway Ichigo gaped at Grimmjow. Kiss him! Kiss his Daddy, oh that was all sorts of wrongs right there.

"No!" protested Ichigo.

"On the lips!" hollared a bunch hollows like how people in an African american church would say' halleluja' or something like that.

Ichigo turned his head away and crossed his arms like a petulant child. Almost stomping his foot for good measures. There was no way in h-e-double hockey sticks that he would kiss his Daddy. They were enemies before and maybe at one time it would have been hot but now it was just wrong to kiss him.

So being drunk, he did not notice that Shiro came up to him and made him and Grimmjow's lips smash together. Eyes widened in shock and a flash caused Ichigo to have temporary blindness for a few seconds. Finally being able to see he pulled himself away from Grimmjow. Blushing a crimson red and seeing everyone cheering like there was no tomorrow. Grimmjow was not pleased and ended up punching the nearest arrancar after taking the idiots sake. Ichigo laughing at that and thinking it was a fun idea and went and grabbed some left over mistletoe. Hanging it over Tesra's Cirruchi's head. The girl sneering with disguist and Tesra looking a little nervous. Looking at Nnoitra for advice but he was already too busy running around like mad looking for some mistletoe to find some hot busty looking female arrancar that he could kiss. Needless to say he failed and didn't find any. But back to Tesra.

Yes, Tesra, the arrancar who relied on Nnoitra the most since they were master and follower. In the end Tesra kissed the purple haired proactive dressed arrancar. Cirruchi pushing Tesra away right after their kiss only to go puke in a trash can since she drank too much. Lightweight. Sadly she missed and ended up puking on Soi Fon's shoes. Not pleasing the ex-captain nor her mate. Ggio chasing after Cirruchi as well as Ggio ready to make he a flightless moth.

Now we move onto the other drunks of the party. After seeing the fun with mistletoe and that it was the kissing machine in their views everyone started searching. Getting ready to make everyone kiss everyone. Ulquiorra had tried to have eggnog but in the end his eggnog was spiked by Orihime. She too was tipsy unlike Ulquiorra who was hammered. Grimmjow too was drunk but not as much as Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra was sucking off Orihime's face. Him acting like an overhormonal teenaged boy and the girl acting like a shy virgin but still ended up kissing him back.

Ichigo and Shiro even joined in on the fun. Knowing their next target. Gin would be getting it. This was payback after all. But they were so busy plotting that they never noticed someone coming up to them with mistletoe. Their mother smiling, the only one who was not drunk and placed it over her children's head. Giggling which caused the twins to turn to see why someone was laughing.

Shiro pounced on Ichigo having Ichigo land on his back while Shiro thrusted his tongue in Ichigo's mouth, dominating the kiss. Arrancars cheering Shiro on and some recording it as the two heatedly made out. Now, for all those reading, you may realize one thing. The arrancars are worse then desperate men in prison.

But besides that back to where we were before. Ichigo and Shiro basically providing wack off worthy images for the boys and great material for the girls.

After the kiss was done they pulled apart. Lusty eyes on each other and ready for more. Ichigo didn't mind but then he remembered their plan. Pushing Shiro off, but only having him roll off the couch and on to the cold floor to only complain. Ichigo rolled his eyes and whispered promises of the night with him. Giving Shiro a maniac grin and wanting to be taken right now by Ichigo but he knew they had to full fill their plan. Gin was walking away and they already had their string. Putting it down a little they waited for a victim to show up.

However, they were not expecting who were to walk in...Aizen. They didn't have time to get rid of the mistletoe. No, there was no abort button. No plan B encase something like this happened. They were royal fucked right then and there. They thought they had a chance to pull away but they didn't. Because some loud mouth arrancar began to chant 'kiss! kiss! kiss! kiss!"

Aizen not understanding until he saw the mistletoe. The scent of alcohol invading his senses causing his nose to scrunch in distaste. Gin was just as shocked at Aizen. He did not want to kiss him however he had to. It was the worst. Aizen would kill him for real if he did this.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Aizen.

"Ya gotta kiss!" yelled one of the arrancars," yer under tha' missle!"

"It's mistletoe you twit!"corrected an arrancar.

"Ya mistlefuck," said the first arrancar.

"Mistle_toe_," corrected the second one.

Aizen was not one to have patience at the moment. Disliking how Gin thought it was appropriate to bring out alcohol. He said party not frat boy party, or squad seven or Rangiku party. Pulling Gin forward by the front of his shirt their lips smashed against each other for an instant before he pushed Gin away. That was the most repulsive thing he had _ever_ done in his life.

"To the room," stated Aizen towards Ichigo and Shiro knowing it was they who did this to him.

**Briar: Tis done. Thank you to that one guest review fer yer review. Repeatedly writing update. Made me smile. Other than that thank you -it-calls-meXX for the mistletoe war. At first it was just gonna be normal mistletoe but ya. And to Akira since she helps me come up with these wacky things since we talk.**

**Ichigo: I hate you.**

**Briar: You love me.**

**Ichigo: What ever. Until next time. Please review, then I won't be as tortured.**


	6. Recollection from vexation

**Briar: ZarameJake is back. Yay :D**

**Ichigo, Shiro, Grimmjow: Finally! now she can fix your stupid mistakes.**

**Briar: So mean* sobs***

**Grimmjow: You suck at proofreading yer own shit.**

**Briar: On with the fict before they be more meaner.**

**Akira: Hey! You fergot about me.**

**Briar:...Ooops. Well time for introduction. This is Akira Namikaze. The creator of the OC Akira.**

**Akira: at least you remembered *wraps arm around Shiro's shoulder and grins***

**Shiro: *sweat drops* Um..Briar...Can we go on with the fict. The real Akira is scaring me.**

**Briar *laughs* ha, that's whatcha get fer being mean ta me. Now on wit the fict.**

_Flashback_

_Akira was so pissed off. Furious. An animal. Being called an animal and being forced on her knees that was so degrading. Bastard father. If she could Akira would kill him. Why? Because he had changed. He was no longer the kind and caring man he was now he was nothing more than a cock sucking douchebag. Ugh. Akira screamed loudly. Her voice echoing throughout the sands of Hueco Mundo. No one heard her roars. The only ones hearing her muttering were the weak sand lizards who couldn't even speak. Even if the ex tercera was out there Akira highly doubted she would tell on Akira since Nel and Akira played together with Dondachaka and Pesche from time to time._

_Taking out her sword Akira decided a good old fashion massacre would be fun. Moving through the sands knowing she would end up in the menos forest anyway. Being able to tear all those hollows to shreds. Sure they wouldn't be purified but who cared. Not like they were going places and her anger begged her to cut, slice and dominate anything in sight. To dominate and slaughter and to show those weaklings who they were suppose to fear. Akira didn't know that it was her more hollow side speaking to her but in her fit of rage who would recognize it?_

_"Kisshire Akkuma Fokkusu!" Akira cried out._

_Teeth growing into fangs, spiritual pressure increasing drastically to one that could even pass Aizen, pointed ears forming from regular ears, a big white fluffy tail and with white armor covering over her body. Claws instead of hands her eyes were not a crimson red that matched her hair. Her eyes swirling like molten lava not even describing how anger she was for being belittled by her father. The pain she had felt. A betrayal on how he treated his one and only offspring. Tears of anger threatened to fall but Akira brushed them away. Why the fuck should she care what he thinks? Why the hell should she care about him? About anyone who wasn't Shiro, Ichigo or Lauren? Why? Everyone else was a jerk. They were worthless and couldn't help Akira._

_Through her pain and suffering Akira charged a gran rey cero. Calling out the name and with such speed that would be considered faster than a bala the crimson blood red cero was fired off. Shoot with a wide range and immense power that took down the first five rows of hollows that her spiritual pressure didn't kill. She had to lower it so much so that those stupid assassin forces didn't show up or that it appeared on the monitor. Most likely Aizen saw her head to the menos forest but if someone like Gin showed up the sly fox would most likely leave as soon as he saw Akira. Hopefully to report that she were sparing. If not, the one who was sent could always make a good snack._

_Licking her lips at the thought Akira dashed forward. Using a sonido and appearing in front of a regular hollow. Ripping the mask off the creatures face and watching as it screamed in agony before it bled to death on the ground. Twitching before Akira shot out a bala watching as the chunks of flesh dispersed into different areas. A cold sneer present on her face before her cold lifeless eyes turned towards the others. A malicious grin on her face as she saw the terror in the lower hollow's eyes. There were a few vasto lorde that tried to run. Akira loved a chase._

_Running rather than using sonido Akira sniffed the air. Catching their scent and moving too fast for a hollow to catch her. To try to exact revenge on her was not an option. She would eat them if need be. Watch the horror in their eyes as she chewed on their flesh, drank their blood and watched the despair that they would never get to evolve past the level they were at. That it was the end of the road and would be nothing more than nutrients for her body. Laughing eerily she found a trail of the lower hollow's scent. Calling out for them in a quiet voice hearing the rapid breathing since her senses were heightened to surpass even Grimmjow's. Able to hear the pounding of blood throughout the creatures. Hearing the footsteps of some hollows above the menos forest. She was a feared warrior and if possible, she could even defeat Ichigo if she wanted. However, it would never happen since she liked them too much. They were her family and she'd die to protect them._

_Finally finding the hollows trying to hide in the roots of a tree Akira pounced forward. Clutching on to the trees roots, showing off her fangs and she shouted 'boo!' at them hearing a shout of fear. A few trying to scramble back but failed._

_"You cannot escape me," hissed Akira with glee._

_Ripping out the roots that were in her way she saw as they tried to go in two different directions. Grinning madly, one that rivaled Shiro's Akira formed spiritual pressure in her hand. no, she was not creating a cero. This nifty attack was something like Ichigo's getsuga tenshou. Why they have the same power. Isn't it obvious. Akira existense was helped by the power of the hogyoku, so if Aizen willed fer her to be similar to the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki then she would. Aizen only knowing since Ichigo was the son of Isshin and Akira was slightly older than Ichigo. When Aizen found out Masaki was pregnant Akira had been born._

_"Oni kitsune no tsume" Akira shouted._

_Throwing her hand forward the power lurched forward. Digging into the ground and having rocks fly, damaging the landscape of the menos forest. Since the attack was released Akira used a sonido and appeared before the vasto lorde. Grasping it painfully by the throat and digging her claws in harsh enough where red blood formed. Licking the blood up she felt the vasto lorde shiver in fear. Sinking her fangs in Akira tore out the creatures throat. Dropping it on the ground watching as it tried to stop the bleeding. It was not possible since she tore out the jugular and hit a major artery. The hollow would be dead in no longer than ten minutes. That was if nothing ate it._

_Moving forward Akira noticed that it was very quiet now. The hollows that thought they could escape since Akira was preoccupied with the vasto lorde went into hiding. No worry. Since menos grande were so large Akira would destroy them first. Jumping and landing on a tree Akira moved forward, clutching branches and having her claws dig into them. Her hair moving behind her like a flame would. She became giddy with excitement. Especially while jumping she found a group of hollows. Shouting out her attack name similar to Ichigo's she watched as they screamed and perished. They tried to run. They were like ants. Weak and pathetic._

_She wanted more of a challenge. She wanted an arrancar. However, there were not many who made it to that level. The numeros and Stark were the ones who became arrancars on their own. Shiro was already like one except he had no hole. Ichigo would be as well but again, no hole._

_Jumping forward Akira felt herself grow tired. Her energy was starting to deplete and she knew it. Time was running out before she would be nothing but defenseless in her humanoid state. Using the rest of her energy she began to move towards the surface. Once there she would be able to find refugee somewhere like a cave. There were a few in Hueco Mundo._

_Shaking off the sand Akira began to use sonido to move forward. Trying her best until she couldn't even muster the will power to do that. With a sigh she began to walk. Seeing a cave in the distance after god knows how long and tried to run forward but her muscles screamed protests. She would have to walk for now. She was too weak at the moment. Walking inside the dark cave Akira felt herself fall to the floor. Blurred vision and release form coming undone revealing her arrancar state as she panted. Eyes sliding shut and a single crystal tear falling from her eyes._

_"I want my mother," whimpered Akira as her chest clenched painfully before falling_ asleep.

**Briar: Short I know but don't hit me. Sorry. Yes I know. More..Bloodthirsty Akira. Hope you all enjoyed it.****Until next time my lovelies.**


	7. All hollow's eve

Sitting in darkness is never fun. The only positive being that both Ichigo and Shiro were not chained by their ankles. They were able to get a hold each other rather than Shiro be in constant fear that Ichigo would once more attack. They even managed to sit on the concrete that was farthest away from the putrid green water. It was relaxing to hold Shiro and be alone even if they were not in the best situation. They didn't really speak. Each finding solace in each others arms and the blackness surrounding them.

There had yet to be another occupant in the room and that was just fine with Ichigo. He ran his fingers through Shiro's hair and began humming a lullaby their mother sang them when Ichigo was nothing but a human child. This was the first time Shiro had heard this song from Ichigo. When Ichigo had left Shiro to protect him their mother would sing this comforting song to Shiro and try to invoke some emotions when Shiro was nothing but and empty had hummed this song in his head every night he had been from Shiro. Knowing that they would be reunited once more and become one.

" Hey Ichi?" spoke Shiro.

"Yeah?" asked Ichigo.

"Can we sing ninety-nine wings of KFC chicken on the wall?" asked Shiro.

"The song is ninety-nine bottles of beer," Ichigo corrected Shiro.

"Yeah but I like chicken better than beer," stated Shiro.

Ichigo just shook his head and began the beer version. Only to be interrupted by Shiro's fingers digging into Ichigo's side. Gasping at the feeling and squeaking, Ichigo began to laugh. A blush forming on his face for squeaking but laughter still bubbled from his lips. Shiro was now on top of him while tickling Ichigo in the dark. The pale twin having fun and smiling as Ichigo squirmed and wiggled from Shiro's touch. Shiro wanted to sing the chicken version and he would do anything to get it. He would win both the battle and the war. Ichigo was squealing and while begging for mercy Shiro shouted that Ichigo had to sing his version of the song. It didn't take long for Ichigo to succumb. The need to breathe properly had his lungs screaming at his brain to agree to Shiro's demands.

Thankfully, Shiro was a man of his word and backed off. Allowing Ichigo to wrap his arm around Shiro's waist and pull him down. Ichigo resting his chin on Shiro's forehead. The twins began to sing ninety- nine wings of KFC chicken on the wall. Ichigo could feel Shiro's happiness as they sung. Ichigo would sing this song for Shiro a million times if it always made Shiro this happy. However, after ninety-three the two forget their place. Feeling a surge of power. It thrummed through the castle. It was immense power and from what Ichigo could deduce it was Akira's spiritual pressure. Very strong as well. The only people who could have sensed it being Ichigo, Shiro, Lauren and maybe, just maybe if Aizen was lucky he too could.

Ichigo felt Shiro stiffen. Asking what was wrong even though he knew the answer. Akira was the closest thing Shiro had to a friend. Ichigo's friends were Ichigo's and Lauren was their mate. Waiting for the response Ichigo ran his fingers through ashen locks. Knowing Shiro would speak on his own him and not one he was foraced to unless it was Aizen speaking.

"What do you think happened to Kira?" asked Shiro using Akira's nickname.

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know and the only response he could think of was that someone angered her and caused her to go one a rampage. Shiro spoke on who didn't piss her off.

"I can't believe you like her like that, she's crazy Shi," teased Ichigo.

"I'm crazy too, whispered Shiro since he was all hollow unlike Ichigo.

The comment lead to an awkward and pregnant silence. Ichigo felt bad for mentioning how Akira was nuts because Shiro was bat shit crazy before they grew up together. As much as Ichigo feared that side he loved his brother no matter how he would act.

"Wanna know what's weird?" asked Shiro.

"Sure," agreed Ichigo.

"That Tousen is usually in the surveillance room," stated Shiro.

Ichigo realized the irony of that and began to laugh. Shiro was right. Why did the blind man sit in front of surveillance cameras when in the end he couldn't see the invaders unless and alarm had been triggered. Hell, no one suspected Ichigo when he opened a garganta to come back to Hueco Mundo. Really, what was Aizen thinking. No wonder why it was so easy to invade Las Noches. Made Ichigo wonder if he could write 'Aizen is a fruity fairy' in the sands and see if anyone would notice. Gin would keep it a secret since their Uncle was awesome. They didn't see him much but he proved to be very entertaining.

Soon enough the conversation escalated to other conversations. The two playing would you rather for interest. That neither would tell a soul of the answer so that they could answer without fear. The subjects went as far as anal sex to zebra riding. There was nothing that was not covered. When Shiro had chosen between eating a tarantula or kissing Cirucci Ichigo made fun of Shiro for kissing the messed up dominatrix slut. Shiro said he wasn't going to die from kissing a girl unlike he might from eating a spider that was all hairy and disgusting. At least Cirucci wasn't hairy, from what he could tell from her attire. Then there was Ichigo's ungodly decision to make. Eat Orihime's weird cooking or kiss Ulquiorra. Ichigo said to eat Orihime's cooking instead since Lauren would maim him for kissing someone. Especially another man who was not Shiro. To get his ass cooked would make Ichigo the laughing stock of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and Shiro had switched positions half way through the game. Shiro resting in Ichigo's lap while Ichigo ran his fingers through Shiro's hair. The two sharing a kiss every now and then. Ichigo had lacked giving Shiro attention since Lauren had been pregnant and Ichigo felt guilty. This was the other half of his soul. He knew how vulnerable Shiro was and he wanted Shiro to know that he loved him.

The darkness wasn't so bad. It was the bright light that came when the door opened. Closing his eyes, and then blinking them to adjust to the bright light it took a few seconds before Ichigo noticed it was Aizen at the door. Standing up, Ichigo held Shiro close. Aizen's smug, arrogant smirk made them cautions on moving forward. For all they knew it could be a trap set for them. Aizen did like to toy with people of course. It wasn't until Aizen had told them that they were free to go. Thanking Aizen and bowing the two began to leave but were stopped when Aizen placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. It wasn't a tight grip but it still caused Ichigo to freeze and turn around.

"I hope in the near future you are on your best behaviour so we don't have another repeat," said Aizen.

Ichigo and Shiro nodded their head in agreement. Bowing once more before walking off. The two using sonido right after rounding the corner. When they went back to where the espada were he noticed each and everyone of them were there. Sitting down. Christmas music playing and the tree was set up. The espada seemed to be sober now. As soon as they entered Ichigo and Shiro were surrounded and hugged. The two shocked by such an action since the espada hadn't been like that since Ichigo had decided to stay in Soul Society to protect everyone.

Shiro still clung to Ichigo. Like a magnet once everyone was done hugging. Apparently a few hours had passed. They said they party didn't feel the same without them. The two were touched needless to say. To have them stop partying because Ichigo nor Shiro were away. There were still some decorations needed on the tree. There were some trinkets on a table. Ichigo and Shiro went forward and Ichigo felt himself lifted up. Screaming in shock, Ichigo blushed when he noticed his Daddy was the one who lifted him. Looking down, he noticed his father was grinning his infamous grin. Ichigo was confused until he was passed the star. Ichigo hadn't put the star on a tree since he was really little. He and his sisters had taken turns when Ichigo was younger.

It made Ichigo smile and laugh. Placing the star on the tree. Shiro had been lifted by Shiro who had been distracted by talking to Stark and Lilynette. Shiro got to place the candy canes on the trees. Placing them really high and low. Shiro was cackling since he hid a good majority of them inside the tree so that only he could find them. Meaning he could have the candy and share with Lilynette, Lauren and Akira...The other two since they could be very scary Shiro did not want to be the source of their anger.

However, when Shiro was near the top he had knocked a Christmas ball and it had hit Szayel. The man grabbing a shiny blue one and hitting Nnoitra in the face in retaliation. Nnoitra had dropped Shiro. The war was on. Everyone was scrambling around trying to grab the Christmas balls that had not been put up or the ones on the tree and evading the ones being thrown. Ichigo and Lauren had teamed up. Shiro was with Akira and each were on other sides of the couch. Hitting each other. The only real vulnerable one was Ichigo since he didn't have hierro unlike the others. Ichigo was able to have high spiritual pressure making sure he didn't get hurt. Thank God, Zangetsu had taught him that or else he would have been dead a hundred time over already.

Ichigo was laughing. He had hit Lumina in the face. The fraccion crying and running to Szayel only to be smashed with one since Szayel couldn't handle the lower hollow's annoying voice. After Lumina had been hit a few more times Szayel ate the hollow. Angered and not wanting to hear the bitching the arrancar gave.

That wasn't the only oddity from playing with the balls. Yes, there was more. Szayel had been intrigued by the broken glass. Picking it up and blowing at the handful he had sweep in his hand. Unfortunately he had blown the glass particles into Hallibel's eyes. Rage swirled in the blonde arrancar's eyes and she smashing some in his eyes. Szayel screaming and trying to depict the pieces out while screaming. Threatening to ear Hallibel as well.

Then there was poor, poor Avirama. His poor wings would never be the same. The bid like hollow had gone in his release form only to have Nnoitra twist them after Avirama had hit Nnoitra in the back of the head. Those wings, if Avirama were ever lucky enough would grow back. Maybe then they would look less bent. He had then been knocked over by Po. Po landing on top of him ruining those poor wings even more.

Apache and Mila Rose had taken the mini war as an opportunity to attack each. Sun Sun was the one to win the war. While Apache and Mila Rose had been hitting each other with their fists and then with the Christmas balls they were attacked. Sun Sun coming from behind and dumping the spiked eggnog on their heads. The two were soaked and screaming. Mila Rose covering her chest since you could see her breasts if not. Apache did as well but Mila Rose had commented that Apache had nothing to hide. That started a new fight but that would maybe be another tale for another time.

With the addition of drinks added food was put into the equation. Lilynette using the shortbread cookies shaped like stars as ninja stars. Hitting anyone she could. Mainly Stark but hey, he was sleeping so it was acceptable. It was interesting how it went. Besides Stark being her target Shiro was struck as well. The girl hitting Shiro with ease since he was somewhat blind. Shiro ended up picking her up and dumping her in the other bowl of eggnog. Smashing the chocolate cake in her face. Lilynette shrieked and threw some of the cake on Shiro. They ended up laughing about it.

However, all the fun was ended. Aizen came in. He looked exhausted and angry. His normally cool demeanour was no longer in place. Everyone was frozen in fear. A loud gasp resonating within the room. Some where in awkward positions while some were caught red handed in the act.

Aizen sighed." Just clean up this mess. I've already put you in the room, I don't need to be up any more just to let you out."

Everyone nodded their heads. Soi Fon grabbing a vacuum and Shiro grabbed a mop. Coming back and cleaning up the eggnog. Soi Fon then came back and got one area, then she handed the vacuum to Ggio. He hit another area as well. Handing it off to the next and so on. Ichigo had been the last to clean and the room looked normal. He was happy. At least they hadn't been sent to that blasted dark room again. When they turned around they saw Gin sitting on the couch. Ichigo felt his eye begin to twitch. That lazy ass just sat there eating a bag of potato chips while everyone worked hard to get the room as clean as possible. As they got closer they noticed he was putting the television off of pause. Just when they were about to smack him he turned around.

"Ichi! Shi!" greeted Gin," my two favorite nephews."

"We're your only nephews," Shiro stated dryly.

"Potato potato," said Gin and waving his hand," so why don't my adorable nephews not call me uncle any more?"

"We're not five any more Gin," Ichigo pointed out.

"I'm hurt," Gin said feigning hurt.

"Whatcha watching?" asked Shiro.

Gin gasped." You mean you've never heard of the show Grandma got run over by a reindeer?"

"What's a reindeer?" asked Shiro.

"You must watch!" exclaimed Gin and pressed the rewind button.

Shiro watched as the movie began to play. A tune started playing for the beginning and then bam! Santa ran over Grandma. She just stood there watching. What the hell? Shiro then spoke out loud that Yammy could drive better than Santa could. Seriously, Santa should get his license revoked. Then the little light bulb on Shiro's head went up as well as on Ichigo's. Yammy would make a great reindeer. He was brown like them and he was strong enough. The only problem would be getting him to actually agree to it. That would be hard since the man wasn't afraid of Daddy and Ulquiorra wouldn't make Yammy agree either. Gin would help but there would be a cost to it. The show itself didn't leave much room for planning. It was only around twenty-two minutes. Like any regular television show. It didn't leave much time for plotting. Maybe because Ichigo was running through his mind every now and then.

Lauren was back and she was soaking up Ichigo's attention. Shiro got a kiss every once in a while during the show but he wasn't holding anyone, nor was he in anyone's arms. Even though Shiro loved Lauren too, he loved his Aibou more. They were the same soul. Shiro just wanted someone to hug. When the show ended Lauren went to bed claiming that she needed to be well rested for their little one to grow.

Yammy was still in the room. Time to put there plan into action. Shiro had been speaking with Ichigo through their mind link. That was until Shiro started getting a little jealous. Grinning like the insane person he already was, Shiro moved to Yammy. Rocking back and forth on his heels while having his hands behind his back. Yammy then turned to face Shiro. You could tell he was nervous.

"Wanna be my reindeer and pull my sleigh around Hueco Mundo?" asked Shiro.

"No," replied Yammy.

"Awe c'mon please," begged Shiro," if not I'll tell Aizen it was you who ate his KFC chicken."

"So?" replied Yammy not caring.

"I'll make the chiefs put you on a diet," stated Shiro," all you will eat is organic stuff. Not meat at all. Not even hollow meat. Only vegetables and fruit. You will become a vegan I think that's what they are called. So not even cheese, or milk!"

"Fine," agreed Yammy with a sigh.

"Yes!" exclaimed Shiro.

Grabbing Ichigo, Shiro made Yammy follow them to Zommari's workshop. The man had apparently liked to build things out of wood unbeknown best to those around him. His room was silent proof making his dirty little secret more secret. Shiro had stumbled upon it one day while waiting for Ichigo to return to him. It fascinated him. Wanting to try out some of the machinery but after the loud noise of the bansaw Shiro turned it off. So now they were in there. Yammy was confused but complied to handing them the pieces of wood they would use for building the sleigh. Ichigo helped instruct Shiro what to do even though they were clueless. After about an hour all they had was uneven pieces and nothing that resembled a sleigh. Wood chips in their hair and some broken machinery thanks to Yammy's bitch fit over how human machinery was stupid. Thankfully nothing was set on fire. Yet. That would alert Aizen and then they'd for sure be sent into the room again.

They decided this time to draw a picture...Well Ichigo did. This time they had a plan. It was a short sketch of what it would look like and it was pretty good for a five minute sketch. It was done. Ichigo grabbed some paint so that they could paint it when it was done so it wouldn't look so lame. They got to work. Building the sleigh only to fail once more. Even with the blue prints Shiro and Yammy were clueless. Shiro didnt' have memories of when Ichigo did wood shop class since he wasn't really alive during then. Yammy didn't know since he was dumb. Eventually Shiro just got angry, picked up a bucket of royal blue paint and threw it at the wall angrily. Screaming obscurities at the wall. Ichigo would have laughed, but Shiro still had a can of gold color paint in his other hand. Ready to smash it into the wall. Which he did. The walls and floor now leaked blue and gold. If Zommari had seen his room now, Ichigo was sure he'd have a bitch fit. He'd never seen the ex septima but he figured it seemed like a proper reaction. He only knew it was Zommari's since there was a rocking chair with a gothic seven on it. Ichigo was painting on it while he had Shiro and Yammy painting. Even though he never made it, he'd give it to Lauren as a Christmas gift. So sue him, he forgot to get her something. Like he knew what day it was in Hueco Mundo compared to the human world. On the headboard he etched a note to Lauren. It said 'To my lovely Lauren, I hope you and our cub enjoy this chair as much as I do, love Ichigo'. It was kind of sappy but a rocking chair would come in handy when their cub needed to rest.

After it was done, Ichigo checked up to see the progress that was made and could only sigh. They would never get to have Yammy be their reindeer and go around Hueco Mundo. That was until Ichigo heard the door open. Seeing Gin smiling like the sly fox he was.

"So are my favorite nephews gonna call me Uncle Gin?" asked Gin.

Shiro snorted." We ain't five no more Gin."

"But I got a sleigh," bribed Gin with a grin.

Ichigo and Shiro bit their lip. They were unsure but nodded their head. Asking if their Uncle Gin could give them the sleigh. After that Gin gave them a beaming smile and made them follow him out to Hueco Mundo. There, standing in the sands was a sleigh. Red and green and just right.

"Whoa did you steal this from the world of the living?" asked Shiro in awe.

"I like to think of it more as...Borrowing," replied Gin.

The twins hoped in. Gin putting on the reigns for Yammy since he was going to tow them. Shiro wore a Santa hat and put a elf hat on Ichigo. Laughing and calling Gin forward. The fox like man jumped in but not before placing a red clown nose on Yammy.

"Rudolf!" shouted Shiro in glee.

Ichigo then gave Shiro a weird look. Shiro may not have been there to witness Ichigo's childhood, but he was able to remember fragments of it. One of them being that Rudolf the rednose reindeer was Ichigo's favorite Christmas song. With that explained the two began to have Yammy run around the dunes of Hueco Mundo.. Ichigo, Gin and Shiro singing Christmas carols while laughing all the way.

**Briar: I realized Twin devils is not as popular as Twin Terrors. I will try to get it there. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
